The sky is in your hands
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "—Arthur— Lo llamó tomándolo del brazo en su huida. —Lo siento, sé que estás cosas te marean y yo… God, lo siento tanto…— —Tú me mareas más…—"


_**Pareja:**__UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz~_

_**Summari:**_ "_—Arthur— Lo llamó tomándolo del brazo en su huida. —Lo siento, sé que estás cosas te marean y yo… God, lo siento tanto…—_

—Tú me mareas más…—"

_**Advertencia: **__Un escrito por reto, sí, escribí esto contra tiempo así que no me hago responsable por la falta de coherencia y las altas faltas de ortografía que se encuentren por aquí._

_**Notas de inicio:**_

_Estas pequeñas historias son pequeños retos que suelo hacer con mi amiga y hermana de ships "La Señorita Cocoa"_

_Espero que les gusten y compense la espera acá… No planeo abandonar la plataforma, pero por motivos personales se me hace más sencillo actualizar en Wattpad~_

_Estaré participando en el fictuber de este año así que vayan a seguirme ahí si todavía no lo hace~ Mi usuario es: __**Hikari-Polaris**_

_**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

_**~*~ The sky is in your hands ~*~**_

Desde que había visto el cartel en el fichero de la escuela Alfred había estado obsesionado con eso.

Por alguna razón que Arthur todavía no llegaba a comprender, la sub dirección de la escuela había pensado que era buena idea hacerle propaganda a la nueva atracción del parque de diversiones más cercano.

Con 12 metros de altura, carritos en forma de cohetes y una explosión de fuegos artificiales al despegar, aquella montaña rusa era el tema que estaba en boca de la mitad de la escuela.

Y por supuesto, su mejor amigo, Alfred F Jones no era diferente a los demás, el chico amaba los juegos extremos y lejos de su comprensión, Alfred estaba haciendo un alboroto total por ese en específico.

Llevaba toda la semana tratando de convencerlo para que fueran a probar aquel nuevo juego, Arthur por supuesto que había dicho un rotundo NO.

A diferencia de Alfred, Arthur sufría de vértigo en las montañas rusas, además de que a sus 17 años todavía no comprendía el punto de pagar una entrada (muy costosa) para subirse en juegos que solo lo mareaban o ponían de mal humor.

Pero…

Sí, ahí estaba, en su valioso fin de semana haciendo fila en la entrada del parque junto con un montón de gente ruidosa y bajo el furioso sol del verano.

No es que Arthur no pudiese negarle nada a Alfred, el problema empezaba con decirle un "no" de inicio, porque su amigo transformaría ese "no" en un "sí" con el tiempo y la insistencia.

¿Por qué? Bueno, si algo tuviese que decir en su defensa al respecto, diría que eran las desventajas de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Sí, Arthur estaba un poco enamorado de Alfred. Tanto como para ceder solo porque al final del día Alfred le daría una sonrisa brillante, sincera y llena de calor. Además, sabía que Alfred haría algo lindo después para compensarlo y eso lo mantendría a la expectativa los días siguientes.

Aquello funcionaba de alguna forma para Arthur porque, aunque en momentos como esos odiaba tener que ceder así por sus sentimientos tampoco era como si Alfred fuera indiferente a sus esfuerzos.

Alfred lo quería y la prueba estaba en que lo consideraba a él primero para sus aventuras y no a los chicos que compartían sus gustos por los parques de diversiones.

—De acuerdo, ya tengo las entradas… ¿A dónde vamos primero? — Alfred le mostró dos pedazos de papel que aseguraban eran los visitantes 1,294 y 1,295 del parque. Aunque era seguramente el conteo de tiempo atrás.

—Me sorprende que me preguntes… Creo que incluso mientras dormías hablabas de la montaña rusa nueva… ¿No es el punto por el que vinimos hoy? —

—Lo sé, pero quiero esperar a que se haga de noche, seguro que cuando estemos en la cima y alzamos las manos podremos rozar las estrellas ¿No crees? — Arthur se sorprendió con aquella respuesta, era bobo, absurdo y si lo admitía para sí, una idea bastante cursi

Pero todo con Alfred era así, Arthur no entendía lo que le gustaba del americano, ambos eran tan opuestos que era raro el día en que no peleaban sobre cualquier tema o cosa.

—Ahh… no tienes remedio, Jones— Murmuró Arthur en respuesta, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero aún demasiado impresionado como para gastarle una broma irónica sobre ello.

—Gracias por acompañarme Arthur— La mano del americano se encontró con la suya en un segundo en el espacio entre ellas, Arthur trastabillo con el toque repentino, nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo esos impulsos que poseía Alfred. Esa forma en la que parecía sentirse cómodo con el contacto físico.

Así pues, sus dedos se deslizaron entre los de Arthur, creando un contacto mucho más firme que antes. Arthur se culpó a su mismo por no haberse resistido a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Alfred, por sentirse torpe e ilusionado con aquel simple contacto.

Su cara se calentó molestamente también. Pensó que ya había superado esa etapa de sonrojarse por cada gesto cariñoso que Alfred tuviera con él, pero la realidad era esa, era débil, sus sentimientos lo delataban cada tanto e incluso había días en los que se volvían insoportables. Ese día parecía ser uno de esos así que se prometió no bajar la guardia y delatarse.

No es que tuviera miedo de decirle a Alfred lo que sentía, en ese punto estaba seguro de que la reacción de su amigo no sería enteramente negativa, pero de alguna manera ya enamorado se sentía bastante vulnerable ante los cambios de Alfred, y decirlo en voz alta era entregarle a Alfred todo el poder de herirlo, y Arthur quería seguir conservando ese derecho.

.

.

.

Dieron eternas vueltas al parque entero, se subieron a algunos juegos tranquilos a los que Arthur accedió a regañadientes y entonces, el cielo se volvió de ese profundo azul marino que anunciaba el final del día.

Arthur apenas tenía energía para seguir el paso de Alfred y Alfred por el contrario parecía más vivo, más eufórico y lúcido.

—Es hora, es hora— Lo jaló de la mano y Arthur soltó un suspiro cansino. —Date prisa anciano— Arthur no protestó tanto porque era cierto, tenían poco tiempo antes de que el parque cerrará sus puertas, esa era pues su última oportunidad de subir.

Para su buena suerte la gente había probado subir al juego toda la tarde, quizás incluso había sido la primera atracción a la que todos llegaban, pero para ellos, que la habían dejado hasta el final del día, la fila era más amable que en la tarde.

Subieron a los asientos en la nave casi de inmediato y el personal les colocó el cinturón de seguridad adecuadamente.

Alfred lo miró lleno de entusiasmo y Arthur aceptó que le encantaba ser él quien estuviera ahí junto al americano para presenciar su alegría cálida y contagiosa.

El juego empezó, lanzando chispas y humo a su despegue, dando la ilusión de que era una nave de verdad, Arthur trató de respirar profundo en el ascenso y prepararse para lo que venía.

Alfred tomó su mano y la levantó en lo alto, Arthur estuvo a punto de gritarle a Alfred por ello creyendo que era una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo, en medio del pánico que le causaba estar tan arriba con solo un cinturón mal ajustado para protegerlo y sin su mano para aferrase al asiento, recordó las palabras de Alfred.

Se aventuró a mirar hacia arriba, a sus manos entrelazadas y al cielo lleno de estrellas. Ellos estaban rozando el cielo, tocándolo juntos.

Sus sentimientos aletearon en su estómago mucho antes que la sensación de caída libre en la montaña rusa, sus latidos estaban más acelerados que el mismo cohete en el que iban montados y Arthur por un momento dejo de pensar en el cinturón flojo en su cintura y se concentró en la mano que lo sostenía con firmeza y seguridad.

Era el sonido de la risa de Alfred, sus cabellos alborotados por el viento, sus ojos reluciendo, era la calidez de su toque, la alegría que desprendía por montar un juego tan simple. Era eso, eso era el cielo para Arthur y cada estrella era un momento junto a Alfred. Un momento en el que Alfred sin proponérselo lo convencía de que haberse enamorado de él no era malo ni incorrecto, sino perfectamente lógico e inevitable.

Arthur estaba pasmado al llegar abajo, el juego se detuvo lentamente y Alfred al fin lo soltó.

—¿Estás bien? — Murmuró Alfred al mirarlo. Arthur negó ligeramente y salió de su lugar una vez que el personal le retiró el cinturón de seguridad.

Alfred lo siguió segundos después, con el rostro preocupado y tenso.

—Arthur— Lo llamó tomándolo del brazo en su huida. —Lo siento, sé que estás cosas te marean y yo… God, lo siento tanto…— Se disculpó con el tono lastimero y lleno de pánico.

Arthur no lo pensó más, se dio la vuelta, lo encaró y unió sus labios con los de Alfred, la sensación de vértigo lo invadió de nuevo, un tirón en el estómago, la velocidad del corazón, mil sensaciones estallando en su mente.

—Tú me mareas más…— Declaró cuando cortó el beso, ni siquiera sabía porque se había dejado llevar, quizás era la euforia del momento, quizás era porque justo en la cima de esa montaña rusa había sentido que Alfred lo era todo, quizás, solo quizás estaba harto de ocultarlo y ciertamente ese día había sentido que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Alfred tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión y la boca ligeramente abierta. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se formará una sonrisa en sus labios de nuevo.

—De acuerdo… para que lo sepas, soy peor que las montañas rusas…— Alfred le tendió la mano, en un gesto tímido y simbólico, Arthur la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alfred, mirando como sus manos se ajustaban perfectamente la una a la otra.

—Bien, lo soportaré si me dejas rozar las estrellas de nuevo contigo…— Declaró Arthur caminando junto al otro, con una sonrisa satisfecha y alegré formándosele en los labios. Alfred presionó más su mano y sonrió con más alegría que en la montaña rusa.

Arthur no necesitaba más, ese era el cielo, tomar la mano de Alfred y saber que Alfred era feliz a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**


End file.
